User blog:SnowyBoy/Goodbye~! D':
Hey everyone~! It's time for me... to tell you Goodbye now. I will miss you all‼ ~A year in this Amazing Wiki~ The first time I saw this wiki ? Well, I wanted to know something about Inazuma Eleven, I had a question. This was: "Is that curious guy in Okinawa Gouenji-kun~?" (I know, this is really stupid, but I started watching Inazuma with the second season first, and I watched around 20 episodes only). Well, I searched on Google, and arrived in this Wiki. I found the answer of course, but I was amazed to see that site. So, I edited as a Wikia Contributor. And I decided one day to create an account. I didn't know which name I could use.. But since my favourite character was (IS) Fubuki Shirou, I decided to be called something with Blizzard, or Snow. I thought first at: FubukiBlizzard, and those names like that. I searched one hour. Then, I found SnowyBoy, with the help of my sister. But, there was something wrong: I wasn't even able to SPEAK English!! I learnt all the English I know... HERE. Yes, thanks to this wiki, I can talk in English! I joined the 27th February 2012, and I'm leaving the 16th of July 2013. I know, I said: I'll leave around May or June, but I'm late. It's because I love this wiki too much. So, I have around 11 600 edits, 12 archives in my talk page, 3 blog games (one of them got 4K of comments), etc. I don't want to be pretentious though. Friends I think some waited for this. Like everyone, I have closest friends. Those were really important for me, and I'm sorry to leave them.. Thank you !! Reasons! Everyone asked me why I'm leaving. Well: #First of all, my parents don't like the fact I use the computer too much. They also don't like the fact I'm talking with strangers. But I know they're doing that because they love me... #I sometimes have problems with some users, and the chat makes me sometimes really depressed. #I hope nobody will be against me, but I HATE copy cats. #Pictures-Game sadly ended. #I don't really like the Galaxy anime, but I'll still follow it. #More.. Things I'll miss the most #Talking with my best friends on the chat: All those pms where I laughed with Qulu, or talking about Badfap za headless Chicken/Turkey with Zanow.. Also all those Ba Rps with Tsuki, and the following of my RP with Lordina... #Chat with everyone: It was super funny ! I'll miss you all in that chat (except some). #Blog gaming~ #Sending messages to talk pages. Yeah, I like that sending message stuff xD #Laughing again and again and again and again in the chat.. That will miss me ;-; #Editing. Yeah, I used to edit loads this Wiki, but I stopped. But it was still funny, sharing my knowledge of Inazuma... #The Inazuma Eleven Wiki. YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I WILL MISS THE MOST. Thanks-- Thanks to everyone, I had a good year with all of you ! I'll still be on tumblr (not really active though), on facebook (you can send me a message and I'll talk with you), etc. OF COURSE, I will join like twice a month the chat, so if you want to see me, don't miss me XD SEE YA EVERYONE ! ;__; SnowyBoy❄ 12:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts